Is he my destiny
by Starlightthedark
Summary: Tai/OC up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Name Lilly-Jasmine Hoshi you prefer L

Name Lilly-Jasmine Hoshi you prefer L.J or Lil-j

You are 16

You have very short dark brown hair your eyes are a deep blue

You always a pair or goggles on your head (I will tell you what you wear)

You have an olive tan all year round.

You are kens cousin.

You have 2 brothers and you had a sister but she died when you where 8

Your brothers are Ray, he is your younger twin and Hiro he is 4 years older than you.

Both you and Hiro have been digidestens for 8 years (yes you have been digidestens longer than the others, you went to the digiworld when they first found out about digimon)

Your digimon is called liomon (lie-o-mon) she is a midnight blue cat with stars on her fur that are like the consternations of the digiworld when shes there and your worlds when she is there, baby blue eyes in the day and black eyes at night, she has gloves like gotomon but black and purple instead of yellow and red she also has a bangle like gotomon but sliver. You have a crest, it is the crest of courage and friendship and you have digieggs, you are the leader of your group even thou you are the second youngest

You are crazy about soccer like Ray, you are also a singer and guitarist of your own band (the Individuals) you also are a great skateboarder and you are a modal.

Your groups of digidestens names are L.J, Tala, Kai, Tyson, Hiro, Julia and B.J (he, he, he! nearly all of them have names from beyblade) (I will tell what they are like later on in the story but if you watch beyblade they look like that apart from Hiro he looks a lot like you but he has black hair and Julia looks like Tyson poor Julia, Tala has a sister called Mariah like Julia looks like her brother there twins , Kai has a brother called Bryan he looks exactly like he does in beyblade, Ray looks like he does in beyblade but no cat features and short hair).

More info, you are Japanese but you left when you were 5 to live in America, you live in New York you are a straight A student and you where a real trouble maker when you younger (just about the time Tai and his group of digidestens went to the digiworld) especially for Mrs. Amadare because she was and still is a real bitch as well as not being able to realize you and B.J HATE being called by your full first names Brooklyn junior being his. She also hated your older brother and sister (she died after being in her class no the teacher did not kill your sister and because you and Ray look like miniatures of them she treats you the same as she did them, so you got your revenge (you will find out what you did in the story) (just thought, I havent told you about the other members of your band, they are Tala, base and vocals, Mariah, keyboard and vocals and Kai on drums)

At the start of the story you have just finished a soccer match and you have gone on your laptop and saw that pinkbaby (Mimi, yes, you are friends with her because she is a part of your modeling group the l-t girls you are called, thats because your names go from l to t).


	2. Chapter 2

Your msn name is gogglegal

Your msn name is gogglegal

Gogglegal; hey Mimi

Pinkbaby; how did the match go?

Gogglegal; Great we won 5-0

Pinkbaby; who scored the goals?

Gogglegal; well I go 2, Betty got1, rose got 1 and the last was a home goal (hahahahahahaha I love it when that happens its so funny to watch)

Pinkbaby; they scored in their own goal I can think of some friends back in Japan who would think thats funny

Gogglegal; really who?

Pinkbaby; well one of them is on line now do you want to talk to him?

Gogglegal; sure

Pinkbaby has sent over an msn address to gogglegal

Pinkbaby has sent over an msn address to gogglehead4ever

(Gogglehead4ever is Tai and I am just going to put gogglehade)

Gogglehead; has entered this conversation

Gogglehead; hay Mimi whos gogglegal?

Gogglegal; hi Im gogglegal but you can call me L.J

Gogglehead; hi L.J Im Tai

Pinkbaby; I just thought I have 3 friend who all wore or wear goggles and all are soccer crazy

Gogglegal; whos the third Gogglehead?

Gogglehead; his names Davis hay you like soccer?

Gogglegal; yes I captain of my team at the moment

Gogglehead; what do you mean at the moment?

Pinkbaby; yes at the moment shes moving back to Japan with her dad bros and new extended family

Gogglehead; what do you mean by extended family? oO

Pinkbaby; there was a shooting not long ago, her friend parents got caught in the cross fire along with her mum 

Gogglehead; L.J Im so sorry to hear that, so when are you going to come to Japan

Gogglegal; thanks for that Tai, but its not like something like this has happened before in my family, and I should be there in about one week, so my friend Tala can have his last basket ballgame. 

Gogglehead; so can you tell me all the names of your family so I am informed so I dont look stupid when I meet you?

Gogglegal: sure, first my big bro is Hiro my twin is Ray, the next is Tala and Mariah theyre red haired twins, then theres Kai and his twin Bryan you will know which is which because they look nothing like each other like me and Ray

Soccer4life has just been added to this conversation

Gogglegal; hi Ken

Gogglehead; how do you know ken?

Socer4life; shes my cousin

Pinkbaby; thats right and Tala and Mariah are Izzys cousins

Gogglehead; so thats why Izzy hasnt been acting like himself

Socer4life; doesnt surprise me

Wizzkid had just entered this conversation

Wizzkid; hi guy whats up

Gogglehead; well Ive found out whats been up with you lately

Wizzkid; Mimi you didnt tell him did you

Pinkbaby; I did for a very good reason

Wizzkid; well

Gogglegal; its because of me Izzy

Wizzkid; L.J what do you mean

Gogglegal; remember about a month ago when you called Mariah and she started bitching at you?

Wizzkid; how could I forget my ear still hurts

Gogglegal; well it was because I had just told them all that I was moving back to Japan, and because my dad adopted your cousins, Kai and Bryan she had to tell.

Wizzkid; you mean you are all moving to Japan

Gogglegal; yes good job Hiro got to have his own place with two spare rooms in case me or Ray wanted to stop.

Gogglehead; so whos living where

Gogglegal; me, Tala and Kai are living with dad the others are living with Hiro, got to go dad says I have to pack up my computer bye.(well thats it for part one please rate and message)


	3. Chapter 3

You had just finished packing up your computer, so you went out of your room to the kitchen a you screamed AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH then your dad came running into the kitchen

You had just finished packing up your computer, so you went out of your room to the kitchen a you screamed AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH then your dad came running into the kitchen.

Whats the matter L.J? he asked

You had your hand covering your eyes then said dad Rays walking around the house in his boxers again then your dad looked from you to the kitchen table where Ray sat eating a chocolate spread sandwich.

Ray Hoshi go and get dressed NOW

But dad I havent finished eating

I dont care you dont walk around the house in your boxers when girls live there as well it isnt right

Then Ray smirked evilly Well thats all right then LJ isnt a girl

RAY IF YOU DONT GO AND GET DRESSED THIS INSTANT YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO JOIN THE SOCCER TEAM AND I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT AND APOLAJISE TO YOUR SISSTER

All right no need to shout Im sorry Lilly-Jasmine

Then he walked out the room and slamming his bedroom door.

Well, on a brighter note, well done on your soccer match L.J your dad said with a smile on his face after you removed your hand from your face, then you brightened a whole lot

You mean you came to see it?

Yes I did, as seeing this is the last week that we will be here I thought that I would go to see your last game. I will also go and see Talas last basketball game and Rays late soccer game

What about my bands last performance here? You said with your head hung low

I would love to see my little star sing, so of course Im going he had put a hand on your shoulder

You looked up at him with watery eyes and a small smile thanks dad and you gave him a light hug. Just then the door burst open and you saw Tala wearing his usual clothing of black pants with chains hanging off them, black and white striped t-shirt and black denim jacket with one sleeve torn off and dark purple fingerless gloves and jet black trainer. L.J we have a problem he said holding out his digivise (which looks like the ones that Tai has but his looks like it had black flames engulfing the bottom of it)the screen was flashing red , then you got a serious look on your face

Do the others know?

Me, you and Kai know we where just about to go to Tysons to use their computer

Ok sorry dad Duty calls

I know, I know just hurry up and help the digiworld

You nodded and left the house, you ran through the park to save time good job Im still wearing my soccer uniform or I be in trouble for getting one of my last sets of cloths dirty you thought to yourself, it took you 10 minutes to run all the way to Tysons, when you got there Kai was breathing a little harder than you or Tala, not being as fit.

You knocked at the door only to have Ryan open the door (Ryan is Tysons and Julias older brother he is the same age as Hiro) well, well, well what do we have here, the little murderer and her friends he said in his cold voice

Then a gentler voice was heard

Why, what a pleasant surprise L.J, Tala, Kai why dont you come in

Thanks Mrs. Brown, but we have a digi emergency on our hands

came out

Of course I understand the twins are in Tysons room

Then you all went upstairs to Tysons room, as soon as you opened the door you where greeted by Julia hugging you

Well done on the win L.J

Thanks but we have time later, we need to go to the digiworld now

Julia let go of you

okay lets go she went over to the computer and pulled out her digivise out of her jeans pocket (hers was like Talas but pink flames not black) then she was pulled through the portal, then Tala, then Tyson (his is lime green) then Kai (his is blood red) than you (yours was different from the rest, yours had three colors, them being black, blue and blood orange)

Before you knew it you where in the digiworld and being greeted by your digimon

(Talas is Blackagumon, Kais Blackagumon, Julias Renamon, and Tysons Guilmon)

Then you looked all-around hay where is liomon, I cant find her

Thats why we called you here she been catnapped spoke up Renamon

Then lets go and save her you said with a determined look on your face

But we dont know where she I-but before Tyson could finish

Shes right here said a cold voice, then a digimon that looked like the one in the results came out.

And who exactly are you and where is liomon?

He slowly walked up to you and grabbed your left arm pulling you up to meet his face with yours (Its only few inches but your arm feels like its going to be snapped off)

You should be careful on what you say missy, we need you to give a little message to some digibrats like you

Not showing about the pain in your arm or the fact that this digimon was creeping you out ok then tell me who you want us to give the massage to and we will do the best we can

the first massage is for the child of friendship and the child of kindness, tell them that their dark deeds of the past will come back to haunt them and that message goes for you and the red head over there (you; wait, I did something bad to the digiworld? What did I do? Why did I do it? Me; thats a different story)

And the other massage? you said, now showing a little fear, because of what he just said

Tell the child of courage, the child of hope and the child of light that their days are numbered

And with that he threw you to the ground then he carelessly tossed liomon to a near by tree and disappeared

Liomon are you ok

Im fine L.J, just fine now, youd better be getting home you looked at her confused

Hahaha come on L.J its obvious that you have been to a soccer mach and you know what happened last time you overdid yourself after a soccer match without at least 30 min sleep

Ok, ok, were going, you just be careful for me, ok then you gave her a light hug than went back to the portal.

Once back in Tysons room you, Tala and Kai headed off back home, when you opened the door your dad came out of the kitchen

You just got here in time for dinner.

Good Im starved said Tala stretching out his arms like a windmill

You and Kai laughed at that statement and walked in to the kitchen

Hey L.J what did you do to your arm Hiro said indicating you bright red arm

Oh, this digimon grabbed me by the arm to give me some information

YOU WHENT TO THE DIGIWORLD WITHOUT ME, COME ON L.J I HAVENT SEEN BlACKRENAMON IN AGES, anyway lets get that arm wrapped up.

No offence L.J but Hiro sure can be weird at times whispered Mariah

Youre telling me you got up and went to the counter while Hiro got the bandages and wrapped your arm up

There you go sis, now you go easy on that arm for a while ok

sure Hiro then you go back to the table and your dad set your plates down in front of you, so after everyone had eaten you said that you were tired so you go to bed and fell asleep as soon as your head touched you pillow.

(Well thats it for now please rate and message)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, Im fast forwarding to you, last full day in America (which is when you have the concert) and you all were sitting in a room doing your own thing

Ok, Im fast forwarding to you, last full day in America (which is when you have the concert) and you all were sitting in a room doing your own thing. Kai was staring out of a window while twisting his drum sticks between his fingers, he was wearing a mussel white shirt, black baggy pants and white sneakers.

Tala was checking that his base was in tune, he was wearing the same as he usually did. Mariah was checking that she looked alright in the mirror, she was wearing a black knee length skirt and white top that said DIVA in blue glitter and sliver colored shoes,

You, as usual, had on your goggles, and then you had on a sliver striped turtleneck, it had short sleeves so you asked Hiro to wrap up your right arm like the left, so it look like you wanted to look like that, not of covering up a wound. Black pants with butterfly trailing up the left leg and black combat boots. After looking all-around the room and your friends nervous faces (just to tell you this is the biggest gig you have done so have a dam good reason to be nervous) you could hear your fans cheering then your manager came in (his name is Robert but you all call him Bob)

Bob come on, the shows about to start

You all sigh heavily and get up from your places around the room, both you and Tala carrying your instruments to the stage where they had dimmed the lights, then you all but on your head phones, then your manager counted to 5 as a smoke bomb was dropped which was your queue to run to your places on stage before it cleared.

After the smoke cleared you cleared your throat.

As most of you know a few weeks ago me and my band family life where disturbed by the shooting, there for this is our last concert, but that doesnt mean that we have given up, we are going to start over again in Japan, anyway hope you all enjoy the show and I have a special surprise at the end for you all, and with that you played you first song butterfly (this is the Mariah Carey but this is my story so you wrote this and the same with the other songs, but Im going to which band/singer it is because there can be like 50 of the same song all different)

Then 1000 words from final fantasy X-2 (Im leasing to is now)

My Happy Ending from Avril Lavigne

Sk8er Boi from Avril Lavigne

Stronger from Britney Spears (this dose not mean i like her this is just the only descent song she has ever done)

Bring Me to Life from Evanescence

Going Under from Evanescence

When There Was Me And You from High School Musical

Our Lips Are Sealed from Hilary Duff

Beat Of My Heart- Hilary Duff

Come Clean- Hilary Duff

So Yesterday- Hilary Duff

Wake Up - Hilary Duff

Who's That Girl - Hilary Duff

Why Not - Hilary Duff

After that you stopped and began to speak

this last song we are about to sing we didnt write our selves but it was written by some one who used to be very close to me and its called promise me and the writer is Daisy Hoshi ( this song Im on about is the one Rika sung in digimon 3 I like that song v)

Promise that well stay for the sunset

And when the moon shines through the darkness

We can find the path that leads us home

And on the way youll maybe sing me a song

Promise that youll always will be there

Hold my hand ever Im real scared

Help me stand up tall if ever I fall down

Make me lath away on my bluest day

How could you promise youd always would be there?

Whyd you have to go away somewhere?

Every morning to every night

Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?

Am I all alone?

Im standing in your light

I wish that I could, maybe sing you a song tonight

Youd promise that wed stay for the sunset.

After that your shoulders where shaking slightly then you felt a hand on your right shoulder you looked to see how it belonged to and meet Talas smiling face

Come on L.J we have to get to the dressing room before the others

You nodded and walked back, Mariah walked a little be hind her brother so she could talk to you

you know, L.J if Daisy where hear Im shore shed be proud of you, not only are you a grate singer and guitarist but a grate soccer player and model as well, and next time Ryan sys that again tell him go fuck his dog

Hum, what do you mean by is Ryan says it again?

Dont play stupid with me L.J both Tala and Kai said when you had to go to the digiworld earlier this week Ryan called you a little murder and do you know what if Hiro was there he would have arrested him for falsifying statements

Have you been reading his hand book again you said a little more cheerfully because after she finished her little speech she waged her lunge up and down. Then you reached the door to the dressing room to find everyone there already and walked in you both smiled. Ten minutes past then your manager came in come on guys you need to sign some autographs before where done here

OK Bob you say in unison

You went out to hear lots of shouting and screening, you smiled and when in different directions and started to sign (you each used different colored pens yours was purples and smelt of grape, Mariahs was pink and smelt like strawberries, Kais black and smelt like blackcurrant and Talas was blue and smelt like bluebells)

After an hour of signing autographs you went home and again as soon as your hade touched the pillow you fell a sleep

(Thats it for part 3 plz rate and massage me)


	5. Chapter 5

Recap you fell asleep after getting home from the concert

Recap you fell asleep after getting home from the concert

You where in a deep sleep when you felt something shaking your shoulder, you groaned and opened only to meet a pair on ice blue ones

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TALA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? you shouted at the top of your voice (me; and that is very loud because of all the sports and junk you do)

Chill L.J your dad told me to wake you up he chuckled because you hardly ever get scared.

Ok, now get out of my room so I can get changed

Yes maam and he left your room closing the door in the poses

You looked around your almost bar room you walked over to where a shoulder bag was and took out a pot of hair gel, you took off your goggles to apply the gel then put your goggles back on and put the hair gel back in the bag then you started to get changed when Mariah entered the room

Sorry L.J but you need to hurry up and we still have to wake up Ray and with that she went out you sighed we leave to day, Im levering all the bad memories behind but Im leaving all the good times behind too, Im going to miss Julias hyperactivity Tysons loudmouth comments, weirdly enough Im going to miss Mimis love of pink, and then there the soccer team and the l-t girls not to mention everyone at the skate park with a heavy sigh you grabbed a shirt with a black cat saying unlucky I think not and black jeans with rips in the knees and black snickers and walked out of you room gabbing the shoulder bag in the prose. When you got to the kitchen everyone but Ray was there.

Good morning guy you said stifling a yarn

Hi they muted still tried then you notes Hiro spreading jam on the newspaper and trying tread the bred (me; hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Hiro is so stupid Hiro appears Hiro.; what did you say me; with halo and angle wings nothing)

Just then dad set a cup of coffee in front of Hiro and Hiro dunk it and realist what he was doing.

Dad why do we have to be up so early Hiro complained

Because Hiro we have a early flight and your know theses lot are after a consort

Then Hiro looked around Kai and Bryan looked like they where trying not to fall asleep, Mariah keeps on rubbing her eyes, Tala keeps on slapping his checks to wake, you on the other hand looked like you had a can of Dr. pepper (me; I love Dr. pepper it make me go hyper and I feel happy all day after wards)

L.J looks fine to me

Well you know L.J always full of energy

Thats not true dad, I fell asleep as soon as we got home last night

Im not surprised you tried me out and I only watched, by the way if daisy was here she would be very prod of her little sis.

Youre the second on hows said that dad

gooooooooooooooooooooood morning

Morning Ray

3o minutes later you had all finished breakfast and were at the air port

OK, Bryan have you remember to take your tablets?

Yes sir

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH you know you can call me by my name or dad if you want

Bryan looked shocked but nodded yes dad (you; isnt that sweet were one big happy family)

Then the intercom tarns on the flight to Japan now boarding at gate 6

So you bored the plane about an hour later you have all fallen asleep

dream

You were in a dark room and couldnt see anything around you then a flash of bright light came, when the light faded you saw that some doors had appeared each with different markings on.

One had a hart, one had a flower, one an eye, one a tear drop, one a sun, one that looked like the England flag (me; Solutes the flag hey I English what do you expect )

One that looks like a pair of glasses one that looked like a shooting star and the last looked like the number,

Then you said under your breath love, light, friendship, sincerity, courage, reliability, knowledge, hope and kindness then two doors faded away then you felt weird and looked at your hand but they were gone and so was the rest of your body.

end dream

You woke up with a jolt and realist you where still on the plane,

just a dream, just a stupid dream you thought then sighed and looked out the window and began to sing

Promise that well stay for the sunset

And when the moon shines through the darkness

We can find the path that leads us home

And on the way youll maybe sing me a song

Promise that youll always will be there

Hold my hand ever Im real scared

Help me stand up tall if ever I fall down

Make me lath away on my bluest day

How could you promise youd always would be there?

Whyd you have to go away somewhere?

Every morning to every night

Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?

Am I all alone?

Im standing in your light

I wish that I could, maybe sing you a song tonight

Youd promise that wed stay for the sunset.

You know that a lovely song said a girl in front of you

Thanks

Hey, youre that girl!

What girl?

That girl who said that her band was moving to Japan.

Yes, thats me

Nice to meet you my names Sora Takenouchi

Nice to meet you Sora, Im Lilly-Jasmine Hoshi, call me L.J

Sure and who are your friends?

Well the red haired boy next to me is Tala Waters, the boy next to him is Kai Anderson, the boy behind me is my twin Ray, behind Tala is his twin Mariah , behind Kai is his twin Bryan and across from us is my big bro Hiro and my dad

Then the intercom turned on this is your captain speaking we will be landing in Japan in five minutes so fasten your seat belts

Hey Tala, wake up where nearly there

Five more minutes mommy Im tired

Tala wake up now

Ok, ok

Tala opened his yes and looked at you, you rolled your eyes at his annoyed expression

Then Tala heard someone laugh, he looked to see who it was

Whats so funny!? he yelled at Sora in the poses waking up Ray, Kai, and Mariah, Hiro, dad and a slightly green Bryan

You giggle called giggle L.J giggle mommy

Then everyone had to laugh

ITS NOT FUNNY

Come on Tala, you may not find it funny because you dont have a sense of humour

nernerner ner ner nernern ner Tala mocked back at ray who was angry at Tala for waking him up

So L.J whos your new friend? asked Hiro

Her names Sora shes one of Mimis friends

How did you know that Im Mimis friend?

As soon as you said your name was Sora Takenouchi

Youre also a friend of Izzys and Kens right

You know them too

Yes, kens my cousin

And Izzys mine and Mariahs cousin

Hey, when we get off the plane we can hang out and you can met my other friends

Like Tai and Davis?

Yes have you met them before?

No, I talked to Tai on msn and Ive heard of Davis and a Gogglehead

Then the intercom turned on we have now landed in Japan I hope you all have a safe journey

So you got up and gabbed you shoulder bag which was in the over head storage and exited the plane.

30 mis later you had walked out to the main entrance of the airport, you saw Sora run past you to a small group of people and gave the blonde boy how was wearing black a kiss, then your dad started to walk in that direction too.

When you got there you saw that the group contained of 4 adults, three teenagers your age not including Sora and 4 kids who look in-between 12 and 13

Yuri, good to see you again. Said a man with brow hair

Dad you, know him?

Of course I do Matt, dont you remember who gave you your harmonica?

Yes, a girl by the name of Lilly-Jasmine

My names L.J you stared at the boy the man had said was your old friend

Well its nice to finally to meet you face to face said a boy with brow hair and matching eyes he had a blue sweat band in his hair

Nice to meet to Tai

L.J what have you done to your lovely long hair you recognized this as your aunts voice

it was getting in the way of my soccer skills so I had it cut

Come one we need to get home

Thanks again Gary (thats going to be matts dads name because I dont know it -)

No problem, no problem at all

oh yeah L.J I same I would intrudes everyone to you, well this is Kari Tais little sister, this is Davis hes Kens best friend and T.K matts little brother

Last time I saw you T.K you were still in nappies

After that you all walked out side to two vans while your uncle put Hiros , Rays, Mariahs and Bryans thing in his van, Matts dad put your thing in along with Soras and her mums.

Then everyone went in the vans and you went your separate ways.

So L.J can I ask you some thing?

You already did Tai

Oh he said a little upset

Of course you can Tai

Oh ok then, would you like me to show you around, because a lot has happened since you left

I would love you to show me around Tai you said with a hart warming smile which mad him slightly blush

It was slant for five minutes when you realised that you forgot to ring your manager (you said that as soon as you arrived in Japan that you would ring him to get all your new managers details)

I forgot to ring your manager

Tala and Kai Forgot

Matt, T.K, Kari, Tai and matts dad manager

Yes, manger were part of a band called the Individuals Tala stated proudly

To be continued (plz rate and message)


	6. Chapter 6

Recap you just realised that you forgot to ring bob your manager

Recap you just realised that you forgot to ring bob your manager

You went in to your shoulder bag to find your phone and pulled out a midnight blue phone with the constellation of Leo on it(your birthday is on the 25 of July). You opened it and clinked on you managers number

Hello Bob Tricks speaking

Hi bob its L.J here

L.J how was the flight?

Good

Thats grate do you want know who your new manger is?

Yes plz

Ok his name is Jake (I dont know the name of Matts manager but its the same guy) and Im sending over the contact details ok

Plz and tank you

You got the contact details and saved them in your phone

You didnt mention you are in a band pointed out Tai

I forgot

How could you forget?

I was preoccupied you said protectively

So what kinds of music do you play? T.K asked

Any really thats why were call the individuals answered Kai

Have you got any friends you will miss back in America? Mr Ishida

Yes theres quit alto of people we will miss you all say in unison

Who?

Mimi, Tyson, Julia, Niky, Olivia, Padma, Quennie, Rita, Sarah, Tina and then there my old soccer team you say looking at you left arm where etemon (the digimon who grabbed your arm if you dont know)

How about you Tala?

My basket ball team and Tyson and Julia

Kai?

Tyson, Julia the people at my marshal arts class and everyone at the skate park

I forgot about the guys at the skate park both you and

You skate too? oO said Tai surprised

I bet you just thought I was a pretty face you repel jokingly

You are a pretty face but I bet you have the brains to mach

Everyone stared at Tai like this O-O but even bigger eyes you were blushing 1000000 different shades of red

What Tai asked Tai surging his shoulders

Tai you have had one to many soccer balls to the head Matt chuckled

Why do you say that?

Because you just told a girl you only spoke to one on msn that shes pretty!

Youve got to admit Tai thats pretty stupid of you commented Izzy

Were here announced Mr Ishida

Cool you, Tala and Kai said I unison

Its like were back in New York commented Kai

Your part of New York maybe but this is new to me live in an apartment retorted Tala

Last time I lived so high up was when I lived in Japan you said pulling your bags upstairs to your floor

2here give me one of those bags Tai says grabbing the one that was giving you the most trouble

Thanks you say quietly as Tai was so close to you he gave you a warm smile and carried on up the stairs

You stood still then slowly put your hand to your hart which was beating hard as a jackhammer. You knocked yourself back to your senses and went up the last of the stairs. You saw the door to your apartment was open than you walked in, it was very nice you could tell some one had helped you by putting all the big furnisher in its proper place before you came

Then your dad came out of a door which was his,

L.J yours is the room over there he pointed to a door which was open and which there new but familiar voices came out of

Man how much does one girl need? Tai gasped

You should of taken one of the lighter bags then Tai sighed Sora

But she was having trouble with this one

Hey Tai thanks again for tacking that bag

N-no problem at all Tai stuttered

Did Tai just stutter Matt joked

Shut up Matt Tai snapped

I dont mean to be nosy, but what the hell is in that bag?! asked Tai

hair gel, alarm clock, books, DVDs, CDs, make up that my friends insist on buying for me( you have 26 different kinds of lip gloss, 36 different kinds of eye shadow ,22 different kinds of nail polish, nail polish remover,9 tubes of lipstick, 3 tubes of mascara, 9 kinds of blusher,3 lip liner pencils, 2 eyeliner pencils,2 sharpeners4 bottles of perfume ,3 tubes of foundation, 2 bottles of moisturiser, a tube of moisturiser, 5 bottles of body spray, 7 bottles of deodorant, a nail file , hand and nail cleaner ,one bottle of Clearasil , Clearasil whips, toe divider, a tube of body scrub, 4 blush brushers, 2eye shadow blushers, two sponge tip thingies, an eye brow brush and a lip gloss brush)

Holy fuck, did you rob a make up store or something asked Matt

or something , my friend seem to have a problem with me liking sports than cloths, make-up and thing like that

Tow hours of unpacking later you were done and everyone was in the living room and Tala had his video camera out.

So Miss Hoshi can you say a few words to the camera of whet you think to your new home?

Its alright I gees you mumble

I have an idea

Thats a first muted Kai

Why dont you sing for us L.J

What no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no and NO

Plz L.J I will your bestist friend forever if you do

Ok, ok Tala just act your age

Tanks L.J

You stud up and began to sing

Promise that well stay for the sunset

And when the moon shines through the darkness

We can find the path that leads us home

And on the way youll maybe sing me a song

Promise that youll always will be there

Hold my hand ever Im real scared

Help me stand up tall if ever I fall down

Make me lath away on my bluest day

How could you promise youd always would be there?

Whyd you have to go away somewhere?

Every morning to every night

Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?

Am I all alone?

Im standing in your light

I wish that I could, maybe sing you a song tonight

Youd promise that wed stay for the sunset.

You finished and there was silence then Tai broke it to say

Wow you have a lovely voice L.J

Tanks Tai it means a lot to me that you think that you where slightly blushing at what Tai said for the second time in one day.

(to be continued plz rate and message)


	7. Chapter 7

Recap Tai said that you have a lovely voice

Recap Tai said that you have a lovely voice

"Hay L.J your blushing" Tala said still pointing the camera in your face

"So I tack it that Tala enjoys directing" said Mr Ishida

"He loves it about as much as he loves basketball you stated

And thats a lot" added Kai

"You dont talk much do you Kai?"asked Sora

"Well he is only used to talking to our friends, and he needs to get used to someone before starts talking more"

"Hold on I just remembered that Mimi told me how you became friend, she said it was a punishment for you and a group of your friends"

"Shes telling the truth Tai when she said that"

"What did you do?" asked Sora

"Do you really want to know" you asked

"Yes" Matt replied

"Do you really, really want to know" asked Tala

"Yes" said Tai matt, Izzy, Sora Kari and T.K

"Well ok I will tell you" said you took a deep breath "well first youve got to understand what made use do it right"

"It makes sense go on"

"You see our teacher Mrs Amadare, had a small problem realising that me and one of my friends dont like our first names-"

"Whats wrong with Lilly-jasmine?"

"To girly, now can I continue with out any more interruptions?"

"Carry on"

(Ok I doing this as a flash back)

"All right class Ive marked your homework and for the majority of you Im impressed but there are a few of you Im very disappointed in especially from what Ive heard from your privies teacher so Ive asked for those individuals to stay behind after school" said Mrs Amadare from the middle of the class room hading back our homework which was to right about our summer holidays this teacher was slow when it came to marking work because it was nearly charismas, you went leasing you never did when teachers handed back your homework, you where looking out the window witch you sat next to, you where watching a robin hope on the tree branch.. But soon your thoughts came back to ground with a bump when you hared someone shout

"WHAT YOUVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME MISS WHAT WAS WRONG WITH MY ESSAY" you looked round to see that it was Ray how had shouted out

"Because Raymond (in case you dont know ray is short for Raymond) I noticed that your and 8 others in this class have the same, except for its from different points of view, so would miss Hoshi, Mr. and miss Waters, Mr. and miss Nod, Kai and Bryan Anderson and Mr. wells kindly stay behind"

Whispers had stared around the class room started up then Jill put her hand

"Yes Miss Fowl"

"Miss, Mariah and Julia cant have detention"

"And why not"

"Because we have cheerleading practice all this week"

"Miss Fowl if you want to join your friends you can stay after school as well"

"Oh no miss Im fine"

"Anyone wants to make another amusement"

"yeh I do"

"And what would that be Mr. Eric?"

"Unless you want the school to lose at the girls soccer, boys soccer, boys basketball, the cheerleading companionship, the marshal arts championships and most impotently the skateboarding championships fro under 14s I sagest you do jive them detention, but if you dont what to humiliate the school for putting our beast sports players in detention and have everyone hate your juts more than they do now I sagest you dont"

"Thank you for your speech... And by the way you have earned your self a detention all this week"

FF- to lunch

"Now Im very surprised at you for cheating on the homework set-"

"BUT WE DIDNT MISS WE ALL WASY SPEND THE SUMMER TOGETHER FOR 4 YEARS NOW"

"Cool it Ray, Miss doesnt now that"

"You didnt let me finish Mr. Hoshi; Im very disappointed with you all apart from Mr. and Miss Hoshi"

"WHAT, WHY THEM THERE THE SMARTISEDKIDS IN OUR GRADE"

"Because there like there older siblings, they maybe smart but will never achieve anything.. I mean look at Daisy now"

That hit you very hard NO ONE talked about Daisy like that in front of you felt the tears fall from your face on to the floor

Then you heard a crash and Miss Amadare went out of the class room to deal with the noise.

"that bitch how could she talk about Daisy like that , how could she say daisy could never achieve anything how-how how could that bitch talk about someones dead sister in front of them like trash" you shouted

Then you walked up to her desk and pored super glue on to her chair everyone just looked at you they didnt stop you but just watched you do it, you put the now empty bottle of superglue in her draw as she came in. she walked up to her chair and sat on it and opened a draw and pulled out a detention pad a started to right, when she finished weighting what looked like 2 soccer teams worth of detections then the bell went to signal that lunch was over and the class came in and sat in their places miss did the rejecter

"Right class this period you are going learn about King Henry the 8#"

She got up and everyone heard a ripping sound (Zoe; I with that was Mrs Quinton Ashley: Me too me; if your talking about evil teachers then you forgot Mrs Watson and shudder Mrs Keithlow Zoe; you forgot you went to school before us so we didnt meet her me; lucky.. well on with the story)but only miss didnt notice and walked up to the board and turned round and everyone saw that the back of misses skirt was completely ripped off

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" everyone shouted

Then she noticed what had happened

"HOSHI HADEMASTERS OFFACE, NOT YOU RAY HER" she pointed a shaking finger at you, you stood up and walked to the headmasters office and knocked on the door

"Come in"

You opened the door to see a girl your age with what must have been her parents

"Oh, Miss Hoshi what bring a fine young student like you here?"

"Mrs Amadare sent me sir"

You were just about so answer when the door buried open

"Dont expel L.J sir"

"Why would I expel one of my beast students Mr Anderson?"

"Because I put super glue on misses chair."

"Why did you put glue on her chair?"

"Because sir... She... She said my family wouldnt achieve any thing and added look what happened to Daisy "

"Okay L.J I tell you what I wont punish you if you and your friend show your new student around, L.J this is Mimi. Mimi this is L.J she will show you around and energise you to her friends"

End flesh back

everyone was silent, then Kari said "how could a teacher say something like that in front of you."

You just sated silent your eyes welling up with tears then you felt a pair of arms around our waist and heard Tai voice

"Its okay on ones gonna thing any less of you... thrust me"

You let the tears fall from your eyes everyone remained quiet and Tai tightened the hug

After 10 minutes he let go of you

"You all right now L.J?" he asked you looked in his eyes and nodded

"I am, thanks Tai"

Then there was a knock at the door you walked to the door and opened it to revile a lady that look like Tai and Kari

"Hi I live next door, my names-"

"Mum what are you doing hear?"

To be continued

(sorry for the long white I had big writers block plz rate and message)


	8. Chapter 8

Recap "mum what are you doing hear

_Recap "mum what are you doing hear?"_

_Start_

"_I've come to say hello to the new comers Tai"_

"_You better come in then" you muttered_

"_Thank you…"_

"_L.J"_

"_Right tank you L.J"_

"_Dad Mrs Kamiya is hear"_

"_Hello you must be Mr Hoshi"_

"_My name's Yuri"_

"_And as L.J said I'm Mrs Kamiya"_

"_Right so then this is the rest of us how are living hear, the one with the camera is Tala and the one over there is Kai"_

"_Nice to meet you, Tai, Kari it's getting late we need to get home"_

"_Right__ mum, see you all tomorrow"_

"_Bye"_

"_We better be going to, we still have to take Sora and her mum home and drop of T.K"_

_Then soon after Izzy left for home and you realised how tired you all were so you went to bed_

_DREAM_

_You could hear a voice you'd hoped you would never hear again_

"_its there fault, it's the digiwourld's fault she's dead, if the digimon never showed up you'd still have a sister, you'd never had to do all these thing like soccer, band and modelling to cover up your sorrow of loosing her"_

"_Your wrong if I never went to the digiworld I would never had any friend I wouldn't have ever had the courage to stick up for my self. In the digiworld I leaned the true meaning of friends and of courage, now go away you once controlled me but not anymore I'm stronger now and I will now do as you say!"_

"_But my dear didn't you leasing to what etemon said you have no choice but do as we say you went agenised what the digidestens stand for you went to the dark side and for that you will help us in our master plan"_

_Then you felt a sharp pain in the small of your back_

_END DREAM_

_You bolted you right and looked at you clock 4:00 it read_

_shit what a nightmare_

_You got up not wanting to sleep again and whet to your laptop and stared it up and you had to look twice lordofthedrums was on line (lordofthedrums is B.J) you haven't spoke to him since he left America 1 and a half years ago so you stared a conversation_

_Gogglegal; B.J long time no see  
lordofthedrums: L.J we're talking not seeing each other, any how are you_

_Gogglegal; not so good there was a shooting at the opening of this new store the seals L-T clothing and 5 where left dead_

_Lordofthedrums; that's awful did you now any of them?_

_Gogglegal; yes…………………. B.J one was my mum the other 4 where Tala and Kai's peasants_

_Lordofthedrums; L.J I'm so sorry __I knew how close you and your mum where, so any thing else I should know_

_Gogglegal; yes, Tala, Mariah, kai and Bryan are now part of my family, and we all are living in Japan_

_Lordofthedrums; WHAT!!_

_Gogglegal; and we replaced you_

_Lordofthedrums; with who?_

_Gogglegal; with Kai and Mariah took Kai's place_

_Lordofthedrums; so the band still together _

_Gogglegal; yes and you should see how popular we are_

_Lordofthedrums; well I'm in a band to_

_Gogglegal; really what is the band's name_

_Lordofthedrums; teen wolves_

_Gogglegal; what, that means your in the same band as matt_

_Lordofthedrums; how do you know matt?_

_Gogglegal; he was my friend be for I moved to America_

_Lordofthedrums; hey what are you so early for anyway?_

_Gogglegal; nightmare_

_Lordofthedrums; well I've got to go I have band in the morning, matt's worse than you when it comes to practice_

_Gogglegal; hahahahahaha, well bye_

_Lordofthedrums; bye Lilly_

_Gogglegal; DON'T CALL ME THAT IT ISEN'T MY NAME, MY NAME IS LILLY-JASMINE HOSHI NOT LILLY_

_Lordofthedrums; sorry_

_Lordofthedrums has left this conversation _

_You sighted and turned off your laptop and when back to bed because you were tired and after talking to B.J you filet better. _


	9. Chapter 9

B

B.J p.o.v

it was grate to talk to L.J again and even better there're have moved hear I'm shore of it Mr. Hoshi was always talking about moving back to Japan to there home town you sighed getting out off bed and did the morning routine when you went back in to your room you saw David was still in bed you walked up to the bunk bed you shared and got your alarm clock which was turned off at weekends and turned it on (it's one of toughs with a hammer and bells , I have one you can hear it at the other end of the house even with my music on and the TV) and put it right next tow his ear ",3 2, 1" and it went off and David jumped up and hit his head on the sealing

"What the fuck. B.J what was that for!?"

"You know what it's your fault I haven't spoken to my friends since we left America"

"Good riddance"

"You didn't used to think like that, you used to LOVE L.J and she you… till you cheated on her for the class SLUT"

"I don't see what that has anything to do with you B.J"

"YOU CHETED ON MY FRIEND YOU… YOU BASTED" and with that you stormed out of you room, your mum was sitting by the kitchen counter

"What were you and David fighting about now?"

"I spoke to L.J last night on msn and she's moved back here and I remembered that me and my friends haven't spoken since I left and David said good riddance… I even havened been to the digiworld since then, I bet Impmon thinks I abandoned him"

"Don't be silly B.J I'm shore that Impmon would never thing that"

"Thanks mum ... I have to go now , you know what Matt's like when anyone's late for practise"

And with that i was out the door I ran about to next-door door and the door suddenly opened and the door slammed me in the face.

Tala's p.o.v

You woke up suddenly and hared voices shouting from next door it sounded like

"LOVE L.J… SLUT… YOU CHETED ON MY FRIEND YOU… YOU BASTED"

You recognised that voice it was B.J's

You got up and whet to the front door and swung it open and you felt a force hitting the door you looked to the other side ton see a ginger hair boy your age with one ear pierced the earring was gold, of course this was the same B.J from one and a half years ago, then you realised that he was unconscious you shouted in to the apartment for help and dad came out his room fully dressed

"What's all the shouting for Tala You could wake you Kai you know?"

"Yah I do but I think when I opened their door I knocked out someone and I need help bringing him in"

He walked out the open door

"Oh my god is that B.J"

"Yes I think he lives next-door, I heard shouting and recognised it as B.J"

"Any way we cant lave him heart so give me a hand Tala"

L.J's p.o.v

You woke up to a nice sunny day and you heard voices coming from the main room so you got up and changed in to this

You geld your hair and put your goggles from your neck were they are while you sleep to your head and went in to the living room to see B.J sleeping on the sofa

"Why is B.J here?"

"Stupid here knocked him out with the door"

"For the tenth time Kai he ran into it!"

"Now, now ladies stop fighting" "hay who are YOU CALLING A LADY YOU… YOU… YOU GIRL"

"Thanks I've noticed I'm a girl", hay where's B.J's mobile?"

"Over there... Why?"

"I need to tell Matt that B.J can't go to practice today"

And with that you got his mobile and rang up matt

B.J WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

Okay first can I say ow you really should use your indoor voice secondly this is L.J not B.J and finally B.J can't come to practise because he got knocked out by running into my front door

Why did he do that?

Don't ask me how one of my beast friend's mind works, especially if I haven't talked to them after 1 and a half years

Okay thanks lills

My name is not lills it's L.J

Sorry L.J sees you later

Bye

You put B.J mobile away then you herd someone say loudly

"What the fuck have you done to your hair L.J?"

"Have you forgotten what David use to say to me? I love you long hair lill's it really brings out your eyes"

"Hey we were a post to meet a new band to day after practice called the individuals so we be going so you're not late" it was obverse he wanted to change the subject

"Okay you now were we have to go so show us the way B.J" you said with a forced smile you hated to think of that bustard. You all walked out the door dad was going to work and you rang up Mariah and when i9t was answered it wasn't Mariah but a other girl

I'm sorry but she can't come to the phone right now can I leave a massage

You recognised the voice because Mimi had rung up the girl once and put her on speaker phone so we could all talk to her, her name was Yolei also Ken had a big crush on her but being him is to shy to tell her so he told you.

Hey Yolei remember me Mimi's friend from America

Yes your lil-j right

Yes that's me can you tell Mariah to meet us at the recording studio

Shore bye

It took about ten minutes once we got out of the apartment building to get to the studio but we were running all the way.

Then you white about 3 minutes for Mariah to get there and you all walked in there were a few boys there and of course matt

"Hay B.J you're finally here Matt said you were knocked out!"

"I was thanks to Tala"

"Who's Tala, in fact who are thoughts weirdoes behind you?"

"They are the band members we had to meet to day this is L.J Hoshi" he pointed at you "Tala Waters, Mariah Waters and Kai Anderson" he pointed to the rest of them

"Can I ask you a question Tala?"

"Sure"

"Why did you knock him out?"

"His fault he ran into the door as I opened it from inside"

(if I remember right there are 4 members of teen wolves so that's tow more name which will be Jack and Cory, if you want to know why theses names it's because there the name of my cousin Lisa and Emma's sons name s names Emma Jack Lisa Cory)

"Hi my name's Cory" he said standing and walking up to you slapping you on the back were your tattoo was still healing

"Ouch that heart"

"I didn't hit you that hard, did I?"  
"No it's just that … well I have a tattoo and you hit it were its healing"


End file.
